


I take my Coffee Black (Hold the Cream, and just give Me some Sugar)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Business Mogul Oh Sehun, BusinessmogulxCafebarista, Cafe Barista Lu Han, Coffee, Coffee shop romance, Crush to love, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Love, Love Confessions, Love Story, Love at First Sight, M/M, Poor Lu Han, Rich Oh Sehun, Romance, Two very sneaky best friends, love at first coffee, richxpoor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Coffee. A simple order of coffee was the reason why Oh Sehun met his perfect other half. Xi Luhan.Oh, and one Park Chanyeol.But he doesn't need to know that, now does he?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The Cafe Barista and the Business Mogul

Today, for the first time in his life, Oh Sehun was running late to work. And he was never late. In all honesty, he despised when people were late. Especially if they didn't have an absolutely good reason for being late to anything of major or minor importance.

It was just today, his alarm clock seemed to malfunction on him and refused to blare him awake like it usually does. And boy if that knowledge didn't do it's job in completely annoying him. Aside from that, he has an important meeting taking place on this morning and he was more than a few minutes late.

Dressed up in an expensive made three piece suit and ready to start his day, Sehun leaves home in an annoyed huff. It's a couple of minutes later when he's inside of his car finally heading over to work that his cellular phone begins ringing vexingly within his ears. His vehicle's dashboard shows that the caller is the VP of his company and unfortunately for him, his besfriend, Park Chanyeol.

So Sehun begrudgingly answers the call with an irritated snarl, "What do you want, Park? I'm already late and I don't have time for your usual games this morning."

The VP agrees with the vexed CEO, teasingly demanding that he buy him some coffee before he finally comes to work, "Yeah, I can see that you're surprisingly not here. Just bring some coffee with you to the office. You already know I like mine. Bye!"

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Dang it!" Sehun hisses out after he garners the realization that his besfriend has already hung up on him, he was so totally going to kill him for that later on.

Still, a simple morning coffee was the least he could do for the giant oaf considering all of the work he's put in the company these last few months. It's been hard, but well worth it in the end, if he can secure this latest business deal of theirs, of course. And besides the coffee in their company was utterly atrocious. So they never partake of it, in any sense.

Ultimately, Sehun finds himself parked outside of the newly opened cafe near their workplace. He gets out of the car and makes his way inside of the cafe. It's still a bit empty with only a few patrons, all of the male verity, sitting down at the many available tables. Tables that are positioned just so, in order for the Barista to be seen by all prying eyes. And he gets the chance to find out why that is when his is instantly fixated in the Barista's direct line of sight.

Sehun's stuck in place. His eyes are fixated upon the beautiful creature standing before him, working diligantly behind the coffee bar. An ethereal being. A temptress among mere mortals like himself.

The pretty-pretty little thing is mess of emotions as he works. His golden blond hair is in an array of soft fluffiness on top of his pretty little head. His gorgeous brown orbs are focused upon his task at hand. His exquisite lush pink mouth is pursed in a hard line as he absorbs the finest details of his work.

The creature is the epitome of perfection. And Sehun craved it. Wanted to bask in his glory. Completely worship the creature at an altar he would make just for him. He needed him to be his own. Now. Right the heck now.

Schooling his features back under his control, Sehun determinately walks up to the bar to order him and his besfriend's streaming hot beverages, easily disrupting what the boy had been doing. And the exquisite little creature behind the bar finally takes notice of him. A sweet little airy gasp leaving from in between those plush little pillows he calls his lips, right before gathers himself appropriately about himself once again.

An ethereal smile sliding in to place against radiantly blushing beauty's lips when he finally does speak to Sehun, "What beverage would you like to order this morning, Sir?"

It's a melodious voice that Sehun almost in once he's hears it in his anticipating ears. He turns a shade of bright red with the beautiful boy's pretty doe eyes gazing back at him in turn. He has to shake his head a little bit to break to free of the boy's unwitting resonant trance.

"One Black roast, no cream, a little bit of sugar and a vanilla espresso with extra whip cream, thank you." Sehun says in answer handing the ethereal boy his black card as payment for their drinks.

"Okay, can you take a seat for me in area where they others are seated please and I'll be right over with your drinks." The boy sweetly beams at him in retort as he returns Sehun's card back to him.

Sehun does as he says with the boy turning away from the bar in order to begin making their morning drinks. He silently takes a seat at one of the tables. And he takes notice of his surroundings, noting that the other male's within the cafe are carefully scrutinizes the boy's every movement as he works diligently behind the coffee bar.

It sickens him to see the looks of desire written across all of their faces as the continued to watch him do the job he was hired to do. As a matter of fact, Sehun will send in a compliant with the boy's employer for them making the boy work alone in such an unsafe working environment. If he knew what of those men were thinking, it was most definitely very bad things most likely concerning the boy.

And just as those exact thoughts finish passing through Sehun's mind, the boy makes his way from behind the bar, heading towards his table with his orders in hand. Once he is standing at Sehun's table, he places the orders upon it. A shy smile graces his lips as he hands Sehun the ivory pastry box that he had hidden inside of his coffee apron.

To which, Sehun knew what it meant. It was an on the house gift, so no words words were exchanged about except for Sehun's shy whisper of thank you to the overly sweet boy. In turn, the boy bows before scurrying off back behind the coffee bar with a gorgeous face the shade of an even brighter red as he shyly blushes.

Sehun endearingly chuckles at the boy's adorable behaviour, getting up from his seat at the table. He picks up his coffee order and carries the gift gave him much to the dismay of the Cafe's other male customers and leaves the establishment. Though, not without taking notice of the boy trying to hide his red face from him behind a few of the Cafe's own menus. It's a cute sight that Sehun will keep with him forever.

After all of that, Sehun manages to get to work a full twenty minutes late, even so he does not care. He is extremely happy. And besides that, he meeting was not due to start for good forty-five minutes, give or take.

Nevertheless, that does not keep Chanyeol from hurriedly rushing over towards him. The VP outstretches a hand in order for him to receive his coffee from the suddenly annoyed CEO. To which, Sehun glares at his besfriend whilst he hands him his sugary vanilla espresso.

"Hey! What's that?" Chanyeol curiously asks at the sight of the pastry box within Sehun's hold.

"Nothing for you that's what." Sehun proudly scoffs, feeling happy again at the memory of the beautiful blond haired boy that gave him the pastry box as a gift. And although he might not know what was inside of the box, Sehun knows very well that he will eat it anyways, whether he likes the dessert or not. It was a gift after all, and one should not waste another person's efforts, as his mother always likes to charmingly say.

"Why are you so stingy? It's not my fault that you're late this morning." Chanyeol huffs with pout that Sehun finds totally disgusting on his idiot of a besfriend.

"Do you ever shut up?" Sehun bittingly scowls in counter to the VP's words.

"Yeah, once I drink my coffee. It looks like your Father wants to have a chat with, so I'll catch up with you later. Bye!" Chanyeol says in answer, glancing behind his besfriend when he takes notice of the Chairman walking in their direction. He leaves him in quick succession after that, allowing Sehun to speak with his father alone.

"What is wrong with that young man, Sehun?" The Chairman inquires from his son with the confused shake of his head.

"He hasn't had his coffee yet, is all, Father. Is there something I can help you, Chairman?" Sehun says politely in answer to his father, knowing very well Chanyeol was not what he wanted to talk to him about.

"Come let's talk in your office." Chairman Oh replies, gesturing for Sehun to follow him to his own office.

They walk down the hallway in odd silence with Sehun not really in the mood to talk to his father in the usual manner of things. He still had to make sure that he had everything together for his meeting. Which starts in less than forth minutes from now.

Once they enter the CEO's office, Sehun walks over to his desk. He steps behind it and opens one of the draws, placing the pastry box inside for safe keeping. Meanwhile, his father takes a seat in the chair set at the front of his desk, comfortably crossing one of his legs over the other after he does so.

"What do you want to talk about, Chairman Oh?" Sehun enquires his father, an eyebrow raised up in question when he glances at the Elder Oh.

"What's with that attitude, Sehun? You make it seem like I'm ruining your entire morning. Am I?" Chairman Oh questions him in eager retort.

"No, Father, you're not. Now what is this about? Because I have a meeting to make sure that I am ready for in less thirty-nine minutes, so speak please." Sehun answers his father earnestly, wanting the Chairman to finally get to the point of this little chat of theirs.

"Okay, fine. Your mother and I want to know when you will finally be settling down with someone? You are our only son and we don't want to be super old by the time that you finally decide to have our grand with someone else." Chairman Oh easily concedes to his son's demand, relaying what his beloved keeps on nagging him about at home when they are alone.

"Father, I don't think this is a work related subject matter." Sehun disparages with a growing frown, not liking the way his parents were trying to guilt trip him with their own wishes.

"Just answer the question Sehun, so that I can get your mother off my back already." Chairman Oh scowls out in response to that.

"Fine, if you want to know I found someone that I might be interested this morning when I was making a coffee run for Chanyeol. It's not all set in stone yet. For this exact reason, I think that I may or may not ask this person out on a date for this upcoming Friday night." Sehun yields unwillingly to his father, confessing something he had initially wanted to keep to himself until after he had already dealt with it.

"Now that wasn't so hard for you to get out son. Now was it? If you can secure that date, I will give two weeks of vacation to woo the pants off this person you be interested in. Bring me back good news son!" Chairman Oh says cheeringly, elated to have some progressive news for his worrywort of a Wife, because she was always worrying that their son would ome day die old, childless, and alone.

Sehun watches as his father leaves the confines of his office. And he sets to work, going over the paperwork for his meeting. Making a mental note to ask the pretty-pretty Barista out tomorrow for a Friday night day.

By the end of the day, Sehun is wholly exhausted and concurrently fulfilled. He has accomplished everything he has set out to do even though he was late this morning. He reminds himself to replace his alarm clock when he gets home. And he doesn't forget his gift hidden within his desk drawer.

Leaving his office after he's put everything back in it's proper order, Sehun meets Chanyeol in the hallway. The latter is frowning as he speaks in to his cellular phone. And he looks so very upset. Well, that is, until his eyes land upon his besfriend.

"Hey, Sehun! Can you do me the ultimate favor right now?" Chanyeol quickly asks, after he spots his besfriend getting ready to leave the building for the night as well.

"What is it this time, Park Chanyeol?" Sehun grimly probes, waiting for his besfriend's response to his question.

"Baekhyun is sick, so he can't pick up his besfriend from his job tonight. And I have to go take care of him, because I promised him that I would. But he's really terrified for Luhan's well-being, since guys keep trying to force themselves on him a lot more recently. And he's a Barista that works down at the cafe that you got our coffees from earlier this morning." Chanyeol long-windedly explains his situation to his besfriend, not really wanting to hear Baekhyun yell at him through the phone as he tried to get Sehun on board with everything.

"Luhan is the Barista's name?" Sehun stupidly asks, as if Chanyeol needed to clarify the Barista's name for him again.

Chanyeol asks whilst trying to keep a sick and clingy Byun Baekhyun at Bay over the phone, "Yeah, it's Xi Luhan. So can you do it for me?"

"Sure, why not. It's on my route anyways. It won't be too much trouble." Sehun easily concedes to Chanyeol's request and latter doesn't ask why.

"Oh, thank the goodness, Sehun. You have saved me from another headache. And I cannot thank you enough. I gotta go." Chanyeol says in thanks to his besfriend, addressing Baekhyun again straight afterwards, "I'm on my Baekhyun, Sehun's taking care of it, so shut up. Take your dang medicine and go to fricking sleep already. Or I really might cause you bodily harm!"

Ignoring that mess altogether, Sehun leaves the building after him, heading to his own vehicle. He unlocks the door with the remote and gets in. Buckling up properly, he starts the vehicle and backs out of his chosen parking spot. He makes his way over to the cafe where Luhan waiting to be picked up outside.

Parking the vehicle and turning it off and unbuckling his seatbelt, Sehun steps out of the vehicle much to Luhan's surprise. The boy's lovely face is a map of the prettiest shade of red as he silently observes Sehun's every move, until the latter is standing right in front of him. In which, Luhan smile fondly back at him when Sehun reaches out a hand to take the boy's in his own whilst he mentions Baekhyun and Chanyeol's name to him.

Luhan allows Sehun to lead him over to the passenger side of his vehicle. He opens the door for him, helping Luhan step inside of it. Afterwards, Sehun buckles the blushing boy in. And once this is done, he returns to the driver's side of the vehicle and gets in.

He waits to start his vehicle, waiting for Luhan to mention where he lives so that he can take him home. However, to his shock, Luhan doesn't do that. No, what he does instead is unbuckle himself and jump straight over the console separating both of their seats. He lands in Sehun's lap with the latter wrapping his arms securely around his lithe waistline. And Luhan bends his head at the perfect angle to gently press a kiss to Sehun's lips in very dulcet manner.

Soon the kiss deepens a bit the longer Luhan stayed within Sehun's embrace. For this reason, Sehun cuts their closeness short, removing a few stray strands of blond hair from off the beautiful boy's smooth forehead. A warm tender smile taking over Luhan's pretty-pretty face as he does it.

"Is there a something that you would like to tell me, Luhan?" Sehun softly queries, not wanting to upset the ethereal creature in the long run.

"You mean, you don't know already? Oh, I'm so sorry! I just- I should've asked you first. I'm sorry." Luhan bashfully splutters out with his reddening cheeks as he comes to the realization that Sehun has not read his letter of confession whilst politely apologizing to the other male for making such a impolite mistake. And it is at that recognition that Luhan hurriedly scrambles embarrassingly out of Sehun's lap. With his poor heart beating a million miles per hour from the pure mortification of it all.

"Hey-hey, calm down. We can figure this out. Tell me what's wrong, Luhan?" Sehun points out, trying to keep Luhan from going in to worrisome panick attack or something close to that fact. And much to his surprise, his pacification apparently manages to work on the boy somehow with Luhan responding with a question of his own after he has calmed back down a bit, "You didn't open the box?"

"No, not yet. However, I do have the box with me at present. I was going to going to save it for a later time tonight, although I can open it for you right now." Sehun warmly says in answer, reaching for the pastry box which was resting on top of his work briefcase in the backseat of his vehicle.

Sehun retrieves the box with a nervous looking Luhan sitting quietly at his side. He tranquilly ascertains Luhan as he plays with the fingers of his own hands when Sehun opens up the box to find a cute little cheesecake styled as a tiny wedding cake and a small white envelope inside of it. He takes out the envelope out. Then he closes the box back up before handing it over to Luhan with the boy silently taking it in to his own hads. And with steady hands, he begins ripping the envelope open.

Inside of the envelope is a well folded letter that Sehun patiently unfolds much to Luhan's own benefit. His heart is racing as he painstakingly reads over what is written upon the paper to him in utter shock. It's not at all what he's expected in any regard.

Sehun slowly drops his hands, turning his head to gaze at Luhan in utter surprise, because the letter has stated that the boy's been in love with him. It says that Luhan fell in like with him from that first night Sehun had been properly introduced to Luhan's besfriend Baekhyun by Chanyeol. Which happened to have been at Luhan's last place of employment, which so happened to be an old bowling alley that's been closed down for at a year and a half now.

Courtesy of one Oh Sehun, because the owner of the establishment had been a sexually harrassing pervert. Regrettably, Luhan will always remember that ever vile man because of that. And Sehun could remember that night.

He had felt like someone had been watching him the entire time, except he couldn't figure who it was exactly. He can also remember Baekhyun telling them that his besfriend was working there at the bowling alley. And that he unfortunately wouldn't be able to join them in their fun.

"So you were the one following me around that night! But I don't understand, Luhan. Why were you even doing that?" Sehun probes, easing out of his memories of the past, wanting to know the verity of the matter from Luhan himself.

"Because I had already garnered a small crush on you from the very first moment Baekhyun ever showed me your image from one of Chanyeol photos online. I thought that you were the epitome of the word perfection and I could never ever the get the chance to stand next to someone as exquisive as you were to me at the time. However, I never told Baekhyun or Chanyeol that I liked you, so when I was given the chance by the both them to actually meet you in the flesh, I panicked, because I was too shy to ever confront you at the time. Although, thankfully on my part, I had to work that night anyways. Which still allowed me to sneakily spy on you whilst I worked my shift. I guess looking back on it now, I feel like a complete and utter fool. Still, I was lucky enough to get the job at this cafe after I quit working at bowling alley. Although, I didn't know that the cafe was close to where you worked until after Baekhyun had told me. I always wished you would stop by and see me or get our coffee so that we could meet, but it never happened and I was sad about it." Luhan skittishly expounds on everything with self-consciously timid movements of his slender body within his seat, elaborating more on the reason for his strange behaviour during that night, barely able to look the wholly soundless Sehun in the eyes in any sense now.

"You shouldn't feel sad, shy, or upset about that, just because I have been a complete idiot. As a matter of fact, if I had not been late waking up and coming in to work this moring, I don't think that we would have ever gotten the chance to meet one another in the end, Luhan." Sehun simplistically justifies Luhan's right to feel the way he does about their situation. Of course, he had known that someone as cherubic, beautiful, and kind as Luhan had such an immense secret crush on him, he would have done something about it long ago. It was just his luck that he was able to finally meet the aborable boy after all of this time. If he says so himself.

"I can see that, Mr. Workaholic." Luhan affectionately teases Sehun with a bright smile against his pretty plush lips after hearing Sehun's kind reassuring words, fortunate that Sehun was not angry to find out that he had been the one secretly spying on him back at the bowling alley.

"By the way, I was meaning to ask you out tomorrow morning for a Friday night date, but it looks like you have already beaten me to it. Still, I will speak my peace. So why don't we just go full speed ahead right now? Will you officially go out with me instead, Xi Luhan?" Sehun quizzically solicits for a date with Luhan as politely and gentlemanly as he can. In which, causes the boy to mirthfully giggle back at him in answer, as he jumps over the console for the second time since they've gotten inside of the vehicle and right in to Sehun's readily awaiting arms, "Yes! Yes! Yes, that would be beyond perfect to me, Oh Sehun!"

Respectively they dotingly join their mouths in a caress of lips, properly sealing the whole deal off between them. Nevertheless, they still went on a date that Friday night as Sehun had initially intended for them to do. And many dates followed that, a lot of them were located at the cafe when Luhan worked whenever Sehun had free time available to do so, that is. Although, from that moment on, they were completely inseparable.

Still, this grand happiness of theirs wouldn't be possible if it weren't for one other uncounted for little thing, aside from Sehun waking up late for work on that very morning. Coffee. A simple order of coffee was the reason why Oh Sehun met his perfect other half. Xi Luhan. Oh, and one Park Chanyeol. But he doesn't need to know that, now does he?


	2. Omake - (Black) Coffee, Cream, & Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Omake are parts to the story that I wanted to explain but not actually place within the full story.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like it! <333

**Omake 1 - The Secret Prying of Baekkie and Loey!**

_Baekhyun asks on a sniffle, while he weakly sits up in his bed, because he hadn't truly accounted for actually getting sick when this briliiant plan of his came in to his mind, "Hey, Loey! Do you think that those two idiots have finally gotten together?"_

_"I would hope that they would be so by now, but Sehun's always been a little slow on the uptake and you know the way Luhan has always been so very timid in his personality since you both were children." Chanyeol says in snswer as he fluffs up his Boyfriend's pillow for him, elaborating more on their bestfriends' foolish behaviour traits, knowing full well that Baekhyun's meddling almost always works out well in the end._

_Baekhyun cheerfully smiles when Chanyeol reaches over to the nightstand for the food tray lined with his chicken and rice soup and some cold medicine for him to readily consume, "It's a good thing that they have such bold people like us in their lives then, or they would be utterly lost without us."_

_"Agreed. Now shut up and eat your soup, Baekkie. You know how cranky you get when you do not finish eating your food." Chanyeol relays in agreeance to Baekhyun's words, knowing full well the very truth of them, because both Sehun and Luhan would be wholly lost without them in their lives in truth. And the two of them truly become a couple, he could finally get Baekhyun off his back about double dating. He just hopes that Sehun and Luhan finally got their stuff together already!_

_Baekhyun simply concurs with an outward sigh that's full of fondness and love for his Boyfriend, "Fine, I will then. Thank you for always taking care of me when I get sick, Loey."_

_"It's my grandest pleasure in this life, Baekkie. Now eat up." Chanyeol happily responds in welcome, placing the tray on to the bed within Baekhyun's awaiting lap. Then he picks up the bowl of soup and it's spoon, using the utensil to scoop some of the contents of steaming bowl up with it. Slowly blowing over the spoon in order for him to the soup down enough for his Boyfriend to eat it._

_Somewhere, minding their own business as per usual, both Luhan and Sehun, whom of which at that very moment were still kissing one another like young horny teenagers inside of Sehun's vehicle outside of the cafe, begin to experience a serious sneezing fit at the same time. That's seemingly coming from completely out of nowhere. And once it's over, they are both left utterly confused by the entire situation._

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Omake 2 - The Baekyeol Couple's Suspicious Plan of Action**

_"Okay, Park Chanyeol! You have one goal for tonight. And that goal for you is to go to Sehun's house, get inside of your bestfriend's bedroom, find his alarm, and rig it to self destruct after he turns it on for the night." Baekhyun proudly instructs his Boyfriend on what he must do, lecturing him about the plan he's made up specifically for this occasion._

_Chanyeol snorts out at Baekhyun's terminology when it concerns his mission plan so to speak, shaking his head at his Boyfriend's crystalline adorkableness, "Self destruct? Really, Baekhyun? What is this a mission from one of those lame spy movies you like so much?"_

_"I suppose so. Just treat it like Ethan Hunt from Mission Impossible and do your job right. Or the sofa will be your lover from here on out!" Baekhyun replies in counter with a serious frown etched upon his forehead as he gazes at his giant oaf of a Boyfriend in clear warning._

_Chanyeol demandingly asks, crossing his arms over on his chest, an eyebrow quirked up in question as he gazes back at him, "And what is your part in this mission then?"_

_"Nothing. I'm not getting my hands dirty so that Sehun can link everything back to me if everything goes wrong. And I don't have to, because my bestfriend is ready to make his move even if he won't tell me about his little crush at all." Baekhyun says in full honesty, already knowing that Chanyeol will do what he says, because he is likewise sick of seeing Sehun constantly overworking himself._

_It was in that same way that he was getting tired of always seeing Luhan solemnly mope over his secret crush. That's why he has decided to do something about their bestfriends' problems himself, before it drives them both completely insane. And he was too young and beautiful to waste his life away in a nuthouse._

_Chanyeol earnestly deadpans, glaring at his busybodied Boyfriend, even though he wholeheartedly agrees with him on everything, except calling this a spy mission, because Park Chanyeol was no movie spy, "I think that we're already way past the mere little crush zone, Baekkie. Luhan is unfortunately and unequivocally in love with Oh Sehun."_

_"That's why you have to get this right! So good luck with that, Loey! Oh, and don't forget to ask Sehun to pick you up some coffee on his way to work tomorrow morning as well!" Baekhyun exclaims as he tries to push his tall Boyfriend over the threshold to his apartment so that he can head over to Sehun's place and finally carry out his mission._

_Chanyeol yields to his Boyfriend's easy command of him, asking him for a kiss before his does anything else, in which Baekhyun so easily grants his request, "I won't, I won't, now where's my kiss before I leave."_

_After that, Chanyeol reluctantly leaves Baekhyun's place, heading over to Sehun's house. It is with much annoyance that Sehun let's him inside. Still, Chanyeol manages to fulfill his mission that night and gets heavily rewarded for it from Baekhyun after it is done when he returns to his arms, that is._

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Omake 3 - Baekyeol takes Notice of Romantic Like**

_The bowling alley had been packed with many people that night. The loud noise of eager hustle and bustle of those people filled the surrounding atmosphere. And Byun Baekhyun had been filled up with mounting excitement for this night for so long already._

_This night had been his entire idea. Much to his Boyfriend's reluctance of course. Though a little blackmail here and there seemed to do the trick of getting him what he wanted._

_He had wanted both him and Chanyeol's bestfriends to finally meet with one another. Or at least it would've been that way if Luhan's disgusting creey old boss hadn't made sure to work on his only day off in a very long time, under the guise that another one of Luhan's coworkers had fallen ill that night, so they supposedly had to call out of work because of it. However, if it were up to Baekhyun, he would say that it was completely done on purpose by the weird old creep since the man had been around them at the time Chanyeol had first mentioned Baekhyun's plan to the other boy when they were visiting him at his job on his break during the previous weekend._

_In the end, Baekhyun had ignored all of that and still tried to have a good time after officially meeting with the frigid Oh Sehun. And all throughout the night he had still managed to chat with Luhan whenever he was available to do so. Nonetheless, Luhan had still refused to meet with Sehun even though he was working there at the bowling alley anyways. Which in turn, reminded Baekhyun of the fact that Luhan had kept on acting strange the entire night._

_However, Baekhyun never said to the other boy about it. And Chanyeol on the other hand took note of Sehun glancing oddly around the alley like he felt entirely out of place or like someone else was watching him all night long. It had gotten to the point where Chanyeol had wanted to find out what was actually wrong with his bestfriend, but he thought better of it._

_He hadn't wanted Baekhyun to be angry at him for anything that happened during that night, because he had already been holding off on anything intimate happening between them as leverage over his poor head. And he needed Baekhyun tonight like nobody's business. So Chanyeol kept his comments to himself and made sure that Baekhyun wondrously enjoyed his time with them at the bowling alley. Everything else was long forgotten to him for a while long at least. And nothing was ever brought about anything again._


End file.
